Quality of service (QoS) is an important aspect of a communication system. The primary goal of QoS is to provide priority including dedicated bandwidth, controlled jitter and latency (required by some real-time and interactive traffic), and improved loss characteristics. However, existing mobile IP networks typically have variable quality of service (QoS) characteristics, which impedes real-time performance, resulting in poor latency, jitter and packet loss.
Voice and data travel in packets over IP networks with fixed maximum capacity. By default, IP routers handle traffic on a first-come, first-served basis. When a packet is routed to a link where another packet is already being sent, the router holds it on a queue. Should additional traffic arrive faster than the queued traffic can be sent, the queue will grow. If IP packets have to wait their turn in a long queue, intolerable latency may result. When the load on a link grows so quickly that its queue overflows, congestion results and data packets are lost.
The present disclosure is directed toward, but not limited to, improving the above noted problems by providing a resilient network of media servers and a mechanism for dynamically routing calls over the network, thereby providing QoS call routing which optimizes the overall quality of the communication system.